xros_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Glodelania Railway
Japanese: グロデラニア鉄道 (Guroderania Tetsudō) Chinese: 故柔得藍壓鐵路 (Gùróudélányā Tiělù) For Bedrock Counterpart, see this page. Glodelania Railway is a fictional MRT-like railway, it features Real Train Mod, The whole line will be created by Akihiro Akagi with no exact date what so ever. The railway features 26 phases with each phases consist of 5 train stations. However, compare to the Bedrock Counterpart, the Java Edition of the railway has different names of stations, some of the station names are the same as Bedrock but reordered and in a different station type amd platform type. A high-speed monorail service will be provided, it will follow the same route but it will skip every 5 stations in the regular train route. The Monorail Service is a faster way to get to the last station because it has a higher speed limit, but the fare is much more expensive than the regular train route. Some trains have BGM songs which is for free. Also the seed will be 666 Glodelania Railways guarantee the most is the most comportable train service ever, it doesn't overload the train, once every seats are occupied, the guards will sent a message to the traffic guard (located at the tip of the station) to sent a go signal to the driver by showing a green coloured sign. In other words, once every seats are occupied, the train must depart. No standing passengers is allowed. Railway Information *No. of Stations: 130 *No. of Phases: 26 *No. of Lines: 2 (Regular Rail and Monorail) *Rolling Stocks: LRTA Class 1000, LRTA Class 1200, KRL Series 205 and Shanghai Maglev *Track Gauge: 1,435 mm (Standard Gauge), 1,067 mm (KRL 205 Series) *''LRTA trains and KRL 205 Series cannot be in the same railway due to the track gauge do not match, however Glodelania Railway may be run by LRTA or KRL 205 Series depending on the test.'' *Service: Transportation *Track Lenght: 63 kilometres and 260 metres *Operating Speed: 60km/h to 100km/h for LRTA or KRL 205 Series, 100km/h to 200km/h for the Monorail Service *Train Formation: 3 Cars *Nearest station to the depot: Akihiro Akagi *Driving side: Left rail. Layout The layout will be the same as its Bedrock counterpart *Gap: 20 blocks *Supporter: 1 *No. of Gaps per stations: 20 Gaps, Monorail service skips 10 regular rail stations. *Vertical Clearance: 5 blocks tall *Station Lenght: 67 blocks *No. Gaps from dead end to station: 5 Gaps *The Station has 12 balconies per side making ot 24 and 4 balconies facing the rail's direction making 8 in total of 30 *Each balcony is 4 blocks long with 1 block of supporter dividing them. *The Monorail might not follow the Gap rules. Fare The fare of the stations will be depending to the passenger's location. Example: The fare from Akihiro Akagi Station to the last one will be 20,000 Yentai ($ 3.87) and vice versa. In Monorail Service, it will be 60,000 Yentai ($ 11.61) and vice versa. Dos and don'ts *No Smoking. *No Food and drinks inside the train, however, the monorail service allows this. *No dancing inside the train unless it was rent for private use *Give seats for Senior Citizens, PWD, Women with toddlers and pregnant women. *Windows with no seat is served for People on wheelchair. *No free ride. *No Turn Around ride, all passengers must leave the train upon arrival on the last station. Guards shall patch passengers. *Sleeping on the floor is not allowed. *Recording footage in and out of the train is allowed. Gallery TBA Stations The phases are based to the English Alphabet, which is why there are 26 of them. Bedrock Edition is based on Filipino Alphabet, which is why Java is 10 station short. Station Type may changed once construction begins. Phase A Phase B Phase C Links Video Links #TBA Map Download TBA Train Addon Down Links #LRTA Class 1000 #LRTA Class 1200 #KRL 205 Series #Shanghai Maglev Category:Real Train Mod Category:Java Edition Category:Minecraft Worlds Category:Minecraft